visualkeifandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Flowersfalls
Welcome Hi, welcome to Visual Kei Encyclopaedia! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Loire page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Loire (Talk) 15:47, September 12, 2009 Regarding editing/creating new page In response to your message on Loire's talk page: I'm sorry but we can't accept your contribution if you can't write in English, after all, this is an English wikia. If you want to create a spanish version, you're welcome, go to Central Wikia and see how to do it, I can't help you on that, I don't know spanish. Editing: it's not only the language problem, you also created a lot of pages without respecting the formatting style we want for VK-E pages. I understand that the wiki is not yet very active and extensive rules/guidelines pages are not available yet, but should be simple to understand the rules of formatting by looking at other articles or at the Sample pages. Do you know how much time we spent editing the pages you created to correct formatting error and making them acceptable, following the same style of other articles? That's the same reason why we deleted some articles: they were badly written and formatted, and didn't contain any useful information. We don't care at all about trivia on Visual kei bands' members. We want factual and technical information. See the difference beetwen a GOOD profile page (for example: HIZAKI) and a BAD profile page (example: ZERO, added by you, and thank goodness Loire already fixed it a bit). You are not supposed to add new pages if you don't have almost all the technical information about the band, the artist or the release you are writing about. Instead of a bad, incomplete page without any useful information we prefer no page at all. The same for profile bands goes for releases. You added ALL RELEASES of Gackt's discography and ALL THE PAGES are sloppily formatted, lacking basic informations... You can understand how much time now will be necessary to fixx all these pages?? If you don't own the release, you are not supposed to add a page for it. That's because there are a lot of information about releases that can be only obtained from the real thing. You can't add an entire discography providing only tracklists and cover arts. An example? This is a GOOD release page: NOBLE. And this is a BAD release page: Crescent. Almost all the informations are lacking from your page for Gackt's album. And that's why I blocked you. For the huge amount of time we had to spend fixing your pages. A wikia requires a lot of work from Admins and it's not acceptable that we have to spend all this time fixing the sloppy edits of a single user. Especially when there are other users who understood perfectly the editing style we want. thank you very much for making me understand what was wrong hopefully you can give me another chance and I will do my best to hear on the article by aliene Ma'riage since I have a friend who is a Japanese interpreter and hopefully you can help.